Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart
by FuzzyPurpleWatermelons
Summary: Walking along the dregs of Makai, Kuronue realizes he needs a distraction that would make him forget his past, so what happens when he finds an injured human women hidden deep in the forest of Makai who can't even remember her last name? Distraction:gone
1. inceptum

Okay since I have been on for quite some time and haven't made a story of my own yet I decided to give it a shot. Don't be angry or anything because I'm not that great of a writer! Oh! Flames are not appreciated! But constructive criticism is welcome! All advice is welcomed!

Oh! And special thanks to kura-kun's-lovr for giving me the lovely information on kuronue! I just happened to come across the movie just yesterday and I remembered I told you I was going to start a story so here it is!

Disclaimer: -sighs- I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakushu. They are respectfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. So! Me no own you no sue!

Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart

Chapter one: Hidden Secret

Gloominess overshadowed everything. There was no sun shining and no little critters scurrying about. The regular pink sky was overcome with dark gray clouds which was strange considering that this was the more sunnier part of makai.

It was as though a death of an important leader had died and the whole land was in a mourning stage. No one came out for fear they might disrupt some type of balance and be killed by the forest itself. Which was highly likely if the forest was angry enough.

Yet even though it was dangerous and he could get killed if the forest so whished it he carried on without a care because something was tugging on him and telling him to lead on and quench this yearning he had in the pit of his stomach. His instinct was telling him to go out there and find something. What that something was he couldn't really tell and he had no intentions of finding out, for now that it.

He needed to cool off anyways. After all he was just in a perilous fight with two centipede demons and an oni. Sighing he sat down and thought over where he would want to go to next. Place to place he went trying to find a home that would suit him yet every one he tried out had flaws that he always found. There just wasn't a place he could call home.

All the place s he was at before just reminded him of memories. And those were just not what he needed right now. He had to move on and not linger in the past. After all his old partner had moved on and is now living a content life, well with some kinks considering he wasn't _leading_ the life he was living.

Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts. Like he said; he couldn't linger in the past. Yet still all his thought s always ended up leading straight back to _him. _He needed a distraction, something to clear his mind. Grinning in pure predatory fashion one thought came to mind. He needed to have sex. Bad.

Settling on the thought he got up and started to walk around in hopes of finding a female he could charm into his bed. Which usually isn't that hard considering how easy going most females in makai were. After ten minutes of wandering aimlessly around for a female he gave up and slumped to the ground. It was hopeless to find a female out right now, he should have known that. There goes his hopes of sex.

Sighing wistfully he started to count the rocks on the ground. Deciding to stop he looked around at the empty forest. There just wasn't _anything_ to do in here! Gods what was the point in coming back when there was no more fun. Now that he thought about it the only fun times he had was with… No! he wouldn't linger to the past with false hopes! He _will_ move on and he _will_ start over! Period! End of story!

Sighing he concentrated on figuring out where to move next. Perhaps he should move to the more springy part of makai? They have beautiful flower fields which would attract beautiful women! He could see it now; a beautiful women writhing beneath him… she would mewl his name as he nibbled on her neck then groan as he… wait groan?

Stopping his fantasy his cleared his thoughts to listen. Just as he was going to shrug it off he heard another groan. Quickly standing up he squatted into a defense position. It was probably a demon preparing to attack him. Five minutes later he was still in the same position even though his back was groaning in protest.

He waited for the attack. And waited for the attack. And waited for the attack. '_oh for kamis sake!_' he straightened his back and stretched his leathery black wings. Nothing was there! It was most likely a really old tree moving in the wind. Yes, that was the answer he decided on using.

Sighing he sat back down. Wait! Perhaps this is all a trick! Maybe it's just a very territorial demon that's waiting! Demons are very territorial you know and are very volatile when trespassers are on the land they deem theirs. Hopping back down into a defense position he waited for the attack. And waited for the attack. And waited for the _'Gods I'm getting too paranoid!' _straightening his back once more he plopped to the ground.

Okay no more watching human movies anymore! Sighing he shook his head. He really needed to get laid. Just as he was going to divulge into another fantasy he heard a moan. Now he knew he wasn't imagining anything! Quickly jumping into a defense position he listened. Just as he thought he heard another one. Then accompanied by a whimper in… pain? Straightening up he pondered this.

Perhaps it was a lady in distress or a young child? Well then he would certainly have to help them. It _is_ after all the gentlemanly thing to do. Helping a lovely young maiden that it. Then after wards perhaps she could help _him_ out.

As he began walking towards the more constant whimpers, groans, and moans he suddenly halted his steps. What if this wasn't a lovely maiden or young child in distress but perhaps the territorial demon waiting for him to fall into its trap? Perhaps he was just using such sounds to call him out and trick him then the demon would devour him and steal his precious… '_Okay now he _knew _he was paranoid' _

Well either way he would know what was coming! So whatever plan that demon had is now ruined. If indeed it turns out to be a territorial demon instead of a lovely women than he would simply have to exterminate it!

Happily he trotted towards the increasingly loud sounds. Obviously he was getting close. Pushing aside the thick forest growth he made his way closer. The closer he got the more forest growth there was. It was as if it was protecting this unknown creature.

As he got closer the stench of blood was in the air. Yet the most peculiar thing was that this was the blood of a human! A human in makai? A demon probably broke through the barrier and dragged her here. He felt pity towards this unknown human. Well he would clean her wounds and then put her in makai. He did after all know how to tinker with the barrier so he could get through.

As he finally removed the last branch from his view he saw a figure on the forest floor lying in a large puddle of blood. Furrowing his eyebrows he wondered how this human had survived. When he got closer he noticed she was a female. She was wearing a red Chinese fighting kimono that fit on her like a second skin. Yet as she lye on her stomach he could see the giant gashes in her back as though as demon with claws slashes at her back.

Wasting no time he quickly made his way over to her and took a better look at her back. Her skin was growing pale which showed severe amounts of blood loss not as though he hadn't already noticed that from all the blood she was _lying in. _Tearing some of his cloth from his shirt he gently wrapped her wound and used some of the cloth to tie her wavy raven black hair up so it wouldn't be in his way.

As he looked at the severity of her wound he knew he had to get her back to his residence quick to put proper medicines on it. These makeshift bandages wouldn't do at all. It would just irritate the wound so he gently held her bridal style in his arms and spread his wings. Within seconds he was up in the air flying towards his place.

Rushing in he didn't even bother shutting the door as he set her on his bed. Going into the kitchen he got some hot water and herbs and quickly came back into his bedroom to find her right where he left her. Taking the upper part of her kimono not even caring that she was entirely nude from the top up and gently put her on her back.

Using the warm water he washed all the crusty blood from her back and applied the medicine. Once he was finished he gently wrapped her back and chest tight to insure that she would not get an infection. Strangely enough she wasn't bleeding anymore.

He had thought it was because she was all out of blood and died. Yet when he checked her pulse it was still there, albeit a little on the weak side but what could you expect. Sighing he stared at the girls face. Her pale skin was slowly leaving and her natural creamy color was coming back. _'Good job! You successfully saved a humans life! One point for Kuronue!' _He got up and dusted off his pants then left and shut the door somehow wanting to give the girl some privacy although she was sleeping. Yet as he shut the door he didn't notice that he back was glowing a light pink and he wounds were slowly mending together.

Alright how was that! Good, bad? C'mon I need some info! Well whether you like it or not I'm going to continue it! Soon, but not too soon! Oh and I already know the pairing so don't stop and no I will not write a lemon simply because I'm a little squirmiest when it comes to that!

Alright to you people who didn't catch on I put it was Kuronue at the end. don't worry sometimes, often actually, I don't catch on at all until I make a goofball of myself asking the person!

Alright r&r peoples!

Love,

FuzzyPurpleWatermelons . 


	2. resurrectio

Well now I have decided it is time to update! Oh and the pairing you ask? Well I simply cannot tell you that because if I did part of my plot would be gone! So I shall be evil and not tell you! Hahahahaha! Also because they're unofficially official! 

And what is up with Yoko? Well he simply isn't in yet. But do not fear he shall come into the story… eventually! I already have the plot down and everything but I'm still planning what is going to happen in each individual chapter. Oh and sorry for mistakes I always have mistakes. I'm going to ask one of my friends to be my Beta. (editor)

Moving on… special thanks to all you who reviewed! And thank you for saying I'm a good writer to, someone whom I cannot say in fear of getting in big trouble with Yet alas I am only a novice writing with no other experience but with my school essays which, I do not do unless I have to do them, are moderate.

Disclaimer:-Ahem- Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakushu respectfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. So-claps hands together-me no own, you no sue! Thank you!-Bows-

Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart

Chapter two

Rude Awakenings

_Where was she? That thought continued to circle through her mind as she stood in the middle of nowhere. Well at least that was where she thought she was seeing as though everything was covered in fog. This fog was so thick that even when she put her hands to her face she could hardly see them. Was that a normal thing? To have fog this thick?_

_Giving up on all her confusing thoughts she sat down with a thump and hurting her poor backside but she didn't care. She had some thoughts to ponder on. Like those weird dreams she would have before returning here._

_Trying to concentrate on the vague dream, she remembered sitting in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers and monarch butterflies. She was absolutely happy watching, from what she presumed, a young child prance around and try to catch the butterflies. At that moment in the dream she felt how nothing could ever make her feel sad. How wrong she was…_

_This dream suddenly took a drastic turn. From what she could tell she was hiding behind a tree and watching a couple embrace as though nothing else was in the world. A giant pain ruptured through her chest and she suddenly felt it hard to breathe. Just as she had thoughts of leaving a pair of intense eyes would look at her with so much rage that she barely thought it possible for someone to have so much. Yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't distinguish what color the eyes were._

_Next thing she knew she felt her legs moving and her heart beating with fear deep inside her chest. She knew one thing though, something was chasing her and she was running for her life. Just as she thought she was home free a burning sensation_ (No folks it is not Gonaria )_ would crawl through her back and sneak up through her spine._

_Closing her eyes she tried to block out her pain. When her body would turn completely numb she would open her eyes only to see her tears mixed with a red liquid substance floating in the air. At first she thought she was flying and watching her tears from her heart flow onto the ground to be forever forgotten but then she realized she was the one falling and her tears were the ones ascending._

_How she wished it all away from that moment. Her heart cried and ached and she would wish to forget yet remember. Wasn't that just silly of her? To want to forget and remember all at once?_

_She laughed bitterly in the confines of this strange place. After she would wake up she would remember nothing and go on with life. That had been what happened for a few days now. She would wake for a moment and collapse from exhaustion._

_Perhaps this place was a place people called their subconscious minds? Yet wasn't it supposed to be all happy and cheerful not gloomy and looking as though someone had died? Yet it was true; she had died. And now she was sent to her hell to atone for her sins._

_She sighed once more and pulled her legs to her chest. Her whole body shook with a feeling that she didn't even know what to call yet threatened to bring tears to her eyes._

_How she wished things to be different… Very different._

Her eyes snapped open with a speed that hurt her eyes. Focusing her eyes she looked around the room and tried to figure out where she was. As she looked around the room she felt something tugging in the back of her mind telling her this wasn't her own room. Everything about it was too roguish. So…, so… "Masculine" The word escaped from her lips before she even had a chance to hold it back. Thinking someone was there she closed her eyes not wanting to be seen by this unknown person.

"Ah, I see you have awakened Sleeping Beauty." An amused voice answering her thoughts that indeed someone was there.

She struggled with herself not to move her head and face him. Yet the childish side inside her wanted to see this person who obviously, judging from the enormous sore in her back, healed her. Turning her head she took a peek at her rescuer… and immediately froze. Her eyes widened a fraction as she stared transfixed at his eyes. 'Such beautiful eyes.' she thought in wonder. It was in fact the most beautiful shade of violet she had ever thought she saw.

Kuronue, for his part, was beginning to get uncomfortable with her staring at him like she did. Sure he loved getting attention from beautiful women but this was getting ridiculous. So he did the only thing that he could think of; he snapped. (sigh, isn't that what all men do under pressure?) "What is there something on my face?" Even though it was supposed to be a jester of irritation more worry overclouded his voice as he felt his face to make sure everything was in order.

She couldn't help it she started laughing. He looked so ridiculously funny sitting there feeling his face to make sure nothing was out of order. Even though it slightly hurt her back to laugh she kept going, much to Kuronue's growing irritation. It was just so funny to see.

A good looking man such as himself worry that there was something wrong with his face, "Forgive me. That was terribly rude of me," her laughter started to die down, "You see I was merely captivated by your eyes. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful color." Wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes she gave him one of her most sincere smiles that he obviously accepted.

Closing his eyes he smugly puffed his chest out and pushed some of his bangs from his face. Opening one violet eyes he watched as she tried to stifle some giggles in an amused fashion. He was beginning to start to like this girl. She was nice and funny. Plus she was cute, which gave her some extra Brownie Points.

Shaking his head he took off the cold washcloth from her forehead. About a day after he brought her here to heal she broke out with a fever. The fever finally broke an hour ago, for which he was glad for, and surprisingly her wounds were almost completely healed.

He always thought humans were strange yet this one had to be one of the strangest he'd ever seen. Not saying he didn't like her. Oh no! As he previously stated he liked the girl she merely peeked his curiosity more than others. Like the fact she had big sapphire blue eyes and not a regular brown which he'd seen most humans have. Also the fact that her wounds can heal at a rapid rate. That was really odd.

"Ano, sir, do I, well I mean, am I supposed to know you?" Shaking him from his thoughts he watched her fiddles with the bed sheets. He stared for a long while until she looked up at him with her big Sapphire blue eyes and he realized he hadn't yet answered her question.

Shaking his head he grinned at her, "I am afraid we have never met before. I simply found you injured and, as the gentleman I am, healed you. My name fair maiden is Kuronue, the Great Thief of Makai!" he stated proudly.

The girl sighed in relief. She thought she lost her memories or something. Well it was a good thing that hadn't of happened otherwise she would have had a big, she meant big problem. Blinking owlishly she stared at him. Makai? Why hadn't she ever heard of that place before? And thief? She was in the presence of a thief?

Not noticing her questioning stare, or not caring she thought with a huff, he looked her over once more, "So what happens to be your name? I can't very well just call you fair maiden all the time no matter how tempting that sounds." giving her a sly grin he winked. And just as he predicted a pretty shade of pink magically appeared on her cheeks. 'I still got it' He thought cheekily.

"My name is Kagome." she replied with a clipped tone that she didn't even know she possessed. He blinked at her in surprise. Who would have thought that could have come out of the innocent looking girl.

"Well than Kagome, what happened to you to sport such horrible wounds?" he shook his head, he was sounding uncharacteristically sarcastic lately.

Opening her mouth to answer she instantly closed it when she realized she didn't have an answer, "I-I don't know…"

'It's to be expected. She probably blacked out' Kuronue shrugged at her answer and continued with his version of 20/20, "Okay… Where do you live?" He twirled his pendant around his index finger leisurely not noticing the confused look Kagome was getting.

Kagome wracked her brain for answers. Anything to try and tell her the answers. Where did she live? Where was she from? Why does she only know her name? A surge of questions came stampeding towards her and none of them came with answers. "I-I don't know" She repeated with a desperate hint in her voice.

Kuronue furrowed his eyebrows and stopped playing with his pendant. She didn't know where she lived? Well wasn't she just the most peculiar human he had ever met. Looking up his eyes locked with hers. He was frozen in his seat as he watched her beautiful Sapphire blue eyes mist with tears.

Her desperate eyes turned towards him as she tried to search for the answers, "I-I don't know anything. I cant remember one thing about me except that my name is Kagome! I don't even know my last name!" Vaguely realizing that her volume was rising and hunched over and covered her eyes with her hands to try and block the tears that were now freely flowing from her eyes.

Kuronue reached over to the girl and pulled her to his lap. Somehow her sorrow sunk into his body and he felt the need to comfort her. Perhaps this was a very deranged case of amnesia? Well she had no injuries to her head. sighing he continued to rub her back as she sobbed. She really was a strange human.

"What am I supposed to do? I have nothing." Her painful whisper broke through his thoughts. He stared at the girl who was all cried out and sitting on his lap holding onto his shirt like it was her only lifeline. How could he leave her in a state like this? Easy, he couldn't.

"I can help you." he began in a whisper unsure of himself at first. Clearing his throat he gained volume, "I can help you find your memories." her head snapped up to his so fast he swore he was going to have another case of whiplash. Seeing the doubt in her eyes he continued, "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, what type of gentleman would I be if I left a lovely young lady in despair?" He gave her a handsome smirk and a wink.

Instantly Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and felt a new rush of tears cloud her eyes. She created a chant of thank you's and held tightly to Kuronue's neck, so tightly he thought he was going to choke. Kagome didn't think she'd ever felt so happy in her life. She probably did but obviously she couldn't remember so this was as close as she could get.

Tensely Kuronue wrapped his arms around her waste. He never really embraced a woman like this per say but he didn't care. Besides he could feel the softness of her breasts like this. Which came to show how perverted he was. Even in a dead serious situation like this he managed to find it sexual. Sighing his body slumped, he really needed to get laid.

Noticing his lack of enthusiasm she stopped suffocating him instead opting to climb off his lap and stare at his eyes, "What's the matter?" lowering her head she spoke in more of a whisper, "Do you regret?"

Instantly Kuronue shot up to reassure her but while in his haste slipped off the edge of the edge of the bed and fell to the floor in a big heap. Along with him came several extra pillows and blanket he was holding, "I don't regret Kagome" came his muffled response.

Staring at the pile of blanket and pillows that was Kuronue Kagome began to giggle. Which soon turned into peals of laughter. Grudgingly Kuronue got up and glared at Kagome who only seemed to laugh harder. Even though he was supposed to be angry with her he couldn't help but soften his gaze. Once she finished laughing he spoke "Ha Ha very funny" giving her a devilish grin which had her regretting her actions he continued, "Well now let's see how you like it." and just like that he pulled the blanket, which she was now sitting on, and she fell to the floor. Well he made sure she fell on the piles of pillows and blanket because of her ¾ healed injuries, but the floor nonetheless.

Glaring dagger at him Kagome fisted her hands. Blinking, she realized she held a giant pillow in her fist and turned to give him a extremely sneaky grin that had _him_ regretting his actions. Just as he tried to dodge she swung the huge pillow at him which hit hard in the face. Kagome giggled as she realized it was like watching a slow motion bowing tournament as the opponent slowly falls to the ground, or in Kuronue's case the bed.

Kuronue rubbed his cheek and stared up at the petite girl in wonder. For a small girl she sure could hit! She barely holding back all her giggles. Grinning up at her he grabbed a fluffy white pillow, "You do realize that this means war?" He inquired but before she had a chance to answer he smacked her thighs with his pillow yet careful not to do it hard. As Kuronue prepared himself by gathering as much pillows as he can he suddenly stopped short when he realized… he hadn't thought of his past or his partner until now. Kagome smacked him hard against his back and snapped him out of his daze. Shaking his head he grabbed more pillows and continued on with this epic war.

That night Kagome forgot all her worries as she and Kuronue had the biggest pillow fight mankind, and demon kind, in history!

That's my picket fence! Made it myself!

Dun, Dun, Dun! Well that was chapter two peoples. Oh Kagome doesn't know anything about herself personally except her name but she knows customs, shows, crap like that. Trivial stuff, like math. She just cant remember anything about her past okay!>. 

Oh and The beginning thing was a dream. You see, Even though I hinted it, it says she woke up for like two seconds several times before and she keeps forgetting this dream that feels nostalgic like she should know it. Thus why she fells like she knows it and everything and Blah, Blah I am currently confusing myself so just ask me if you have questions about it. Don't know how to spell and spell check isn't working because its stupid and I just want to kick it but I cant because if I do that I will hurt my toe which it bit last time…. When I kicked it O.o Moving on!

I had a lot more italics but I dont know what happened.

Well if you have any question, comments, or suggestions just drop a line.

FuzzyPurpleWatermelons


	3. amicus

**Authors note:** I told you guys I would update soon! Hee Hee! Yeah anyways Congratulations Kura on your engagement! Good luck!

On another note, yesterday I went to the hospital because I broke my nose slipping on the ice and had to have it straightened. Well I was all complaining and all the whole way there but when the doctor who was going to fix my nose came out I instantly shut up. Jesus he was a BABE! Yeah, Yeah you may say (**Quotation fingers)** "Gods Fuzzy you're a Perv.!" Well hey what can I say? He was drop dead gorgeous! Admit it if you had a hot doctor you too would ogle him and then go off and tell people how hot your doctor was.

As for questions: Youko won't come in for a few more chapters, Kagome can not remember her past for reasons I cannot say unless I plan to spoil the plot... which I most certainly do not in fear of the plot wrath...(she always watches me.. and yes it is a girl!) I won't be sly but her memories will slowly leak out, like if I make her get hit in the head some memories will come out. But I didn't tell you that! Don't worry Kagome-sama I won't let anything hit your precious head! You're safe in my hands!(coughfornowcough)

I wanted this to head more to a Kurama/Kagome fic but well all you guys wanted a Kuronue/Kagome pairing more so I guess I'm leaning more towards that. As for a Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama pairing? Well I personally see Youko as a selfish creature, no offense to anyone that's just the way I see him, and wouldn't be able to share his most prized treasure with anyone, not even his best friends. See where I'm going with this? Besides I don't think I would be able to pull it off. Maybe in the future if I decide to write another story after this. No promises though.

Oh and yes Kuronue is a pervert, I won't lie for him. Sorry Kuro-chan, you're on your own.

Thank you everyone who reviewed... although I can't say your names out loud I greatly, and deeply, appreciated your pleasant comments...(Looks at the supervising Fanfiction. net) Did I say it right? Man who wrote this my grandma?

(an old purse hits my head) Watch your tone young lady!

Yes, grandmother.

**Disclaimer**: Sigh... I own nothing, except maybe this chocolate bar wrapper (Checks to be sure) Nope I don't even own that! So me no own, you no sue! (Takes a bow and leaves)

Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart

Chapter Three: Last Minute Plans

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The taste was heavenly! How could anyone create something so delicious! It was official, she was in heaven. A sweet, cherry flavored heaven! Even though she knew somewhere in the back of he mind she had already tasted this before she couldn't help herself! It was just so good! "... gome... Kagome... KAGOME! Are you even paying attention to me?" Taking the precious lollipop out of her mouth she met Kuronue's irritated glare.

"Huh?" Was her brilliant response.

Kuronue sighed deeply and sat down on a nearby chair. He knew he shouldn't have given her that damn lollipop. Now she wasn't paying attention to one word he was saying.

Massaging his temples he repeated what he was telling her, "I said, if we are going to try and dig up your memories we should first try and find someone who knows where to direct us. Looking up he saw her looking at him with a brilliant smile.

Setting her lollipop on it's wrapper she stood from the comfortable couch, "Okay! So who did you have in mind?"

Happy that she was paying attention Kuronue, too, stood ready to leave, "Well there's this guy I know, Takahara, who knows everything." Kuronue slipped a jacket that one of his previous lovers had left on Kagome and started to lead her towards the door.

Kagome paused and looked up at Kuronue, "Everything?" Kuronue looked down at her and noticed she was really, really short. Only barely reaching his chin in fact. It was rather cute.

"_Everything_"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome was really, really glad that Kuronue let her use this jacket. It was dang cold out here. No scratch that, dang _Freezing._ And her clothes barely provided any warmth. She was wearing her same Chinese fighting gi and an undershirt, no matter how much Kuronue protested she was _not_ going to wear one of his old lovers outfits. They were the skimpiest things she'd ever seen, figuratively speaking of course seeing as though she doesn't remember jack squat. Plus she couldn't really say that her bra and panties provided and warmth because they didn't... at all.

Leaning back against a tree, which was the size of a mammoth in her opinion, she pulled her knee's up to her chest to salvage at least _some_ warmth. '_Geez, whats taking him?'_ Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Surely it didn't take that long to get some information, did it? She sighed and burrowed her head into her arms. Boy, it was cold.

The sound of footsteps approaching her snapped her head up. There stood Kuronue looking ever so happy and just _radiating_ warmth... jerk. '_Great, he was inside all nice and toasty while I was out here freezing my butt off all because he didn't trust this Takahara guy in my presence.'_ Giving him a particularly mean glare she stood, "Well? What did he have to say that made me wait out here in the freezing cold for thirty minutes!"

Raising an eyebrow Kuronue shrugged, "Well if you're going to take that tone with me I just wont tell you." he turned away from her so she wouldn't see his grin.

Kagome immediately regretted her actions and started to tug on his wings, "Wait, Kuronue-kun! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to sound hurtful! I was just really, really cold!"

Kuronue grinned wider than turned around accepting her answer. Kagome balked when she saw his grin. Slapping him lightly on the chest she huffed. Highly annoyed she started walking back to where she thought his house was.

Kuronue chuckled and reached for her arm. Avoiding his eyes, for she knew she wouldn't be mad anymore if she stared at them for too long, she glared at a nearby tree. "Forgive me my lady, I had not meant to get you upset." He took and gentlemanly bow and Kagome instantly forgot why she was mad at him. Putting a hand over her mouth she tried to hold back the oncoming onslaught of giggles.

"You are forgiven good sir, now rise and tell me of your news." Standing straight she tried to looks as regal as a queen yet failed miserably when another hoard of giggles came bursting through her mouth.

Kuronue stood straight and walked over to a nearby log. Plopping onto the log he patted the spot next to him indicating her to sit. Happily Kagome skipped over and took the seat he was offering. "I know a way we can get your memories back," He started, "But it's going to be hard, really hard." turning towards her he watched as she contemplated his words.

Looking towards Kuronue she nodded. Whatever the cost she would retrieve her memories. Well than again if it meant death she would just drop the subject entirely. There would be not point whatsoever if it meant dying. She wouldn't even be able to see her memories than!

"Okay you sit here while I draw the plan." Grabbing a stick Kuronue began to draw their plan on the dirt.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She was in heaven once more. Her very own cherry flavored heaven! Kami was she glad she brought this piece of heaven on a stick with her! She _had_ to find the creator of these things and give him, or her, a great big hug! This was so... so... orgasmic! Instantly her face became as red as a beat as the word rattled around her head. It was a good thing Kuronue wasn't watching her right now, he'd be laughing his butt off.

Taking the lollipop out of her mouth she stared at it in shock. How could one small thing make her say such a horrible word? Perhaps this sugary stick was not made by a human but maybe the devil! Kagome gasped as she turned her head once more to the lollipop in her hands. Well than only one thing can be done... she had to devour the entire thing and make sure to leave no evidence of it ever being here. Nodding her head she quickly set herself to the task.

"Okay!" Kuronue clapped his hands together and stood up to look over his work. Turning towards Kagome he found that she was still sucking on her lollipop that he gave her this afternoon. Evil things those are, which is one of the reasons he gave it to her. Not that he'd ever admit that to her, of course! Shaking his head he motioned Kagome over as he explained the plan to her.

Slowly taking the lollipop out of her mouth, and missing it's cherry goodness '_Honestly it was the Devil in disguise'_, she stared at Kuronue straight in the eyes, "Kuronue-kun are you crazy?" At his surprised look she grabbed his stick and re-read to him his plans, " You want us, me and you, to go all the way to the East of Makai," She pointed the stick to a sign that said East and continued, "Where the meanest demons love to play mind you, go through the small tear in the barrier there and head into Rekai," dragging the stick she pointed it to a sign that said Rekai, "Where unauthorized demons and humans aren't allowed, than sneak around until we get to king Enma's office," She pointed the stick to Kuronue's version of the King of Rekai who in her opinion looked like giant ogre type looking guy who looked more like a type of monster that would live under your bed than rule over the Spirit world, "And than go into his file," Shifting the stick over to a giant file cabinet, she swore she heard the song hallelujah playing, much to her irritation "And all without getting caught?" Her left eyebrow started to twitch.

Kuronue looked over his plan than back to Kagome. Over his plan, back to Kagome. Plan, Kagome, "What I don't see anything wrong with it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, KURONUE-KUN! In just the week you've known me and shown me around Makai I've tripped over ten roots, slipped in seven puddles, and tripped on nothing but myself a grand total of fifteen times! What makes you think I can pull this off!" Panting Kagome sat herself back on the log and tried to calm herself down.

Blinking in surprise Kuronue watched her rub her temples. She really was full of all sorts of surprises wasn't she? Who would've thought a girl as small as her could have blown up like a giant volcano? He certainly didn't.

Giving a low chuckle he sat next to her on the log, "I think you can pull this off because you have me, Kuronue, Great Thief of Makai!" He stated proudly.

Giving him a blank stare Kagome sighed '_Well wasn't he just smug?'_, "Couldn't you just get one of your many lackeys to do this Kuronue-kun, Great Thief of Makai?"

Kuronue chuckled again and patted her head and started to explain to her as though she were a young child, "Because my dear, where would the fun be in that? Besides I've been gone for so long that I need a good challenge. And what a perfect opportunity this is!"

An odd gleam entered his eyes before he turned away. Getting up he started walking but turned around to ask, "Well? Are you coming?" And she knew, that deep down, way deep... that she was completely... and utterly... doomed...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!... HA! I have finished the third chapter! What do you think? Good? C'mon you know it was good. Small I know but the only reason the last chapter was so long was because it had that dream sequence in the beginning! This is the start of the real plot!

DAMN YOU YOU"RE NOT SAVING THE WAY I WANT IT TO BE SAVED! I had to use ones to space it-sigh- I need to get Mircosoft back...

But seriously though, that doctor was hot... O.o;

So review, ne? I mean all of you! Last time some people didn't review! (Shakes fist at them) My Fuzzy Purple Watermelons will get very mad if you don't review! Don't think that's my pen name for nothing!

Once again, Congratulations Kura on your engagement! I loved you dress by the way! It was uber cute!

Questions, Comments, Suggestions just drop a line... or else... O.o

FuzzyPurpleWatermelons Over and out! O.o


	4. consilium

Special thanks to: Kage Otome and Kura-Kitsune for helping me and telling me what Kuronue's weapon was called. We weren't all that sure so if you think you know otherwise tell me.

Special, _Special _Thanks to my new Beta: **DevineSky**, I LOVE YOU! (In an none sexual oriented way) Really, you're one in a million!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha so do not sue me because I already warned you.

-

-

-

-

-

Broken Shards of My Shattered Heart

Chapter Three: The Plan Unfolds

-

-

-

-

-

This was crazy. It was utterly and completely insane.

And she was completely and utterly insane to be enjoying it. Sighing dejectedly she bowed her head down and let her bangs cover her eyes.

Glaring at her hands she counted the many way she would murder him.

Here they were, flying through the sky, practically on a suicide mission, and he was... humming! Oh how she just wanted to take that pretty little head of his and just-

"Ouch Kagome that hurts!" A startled yelp from Kuronue, pulling her out of her killing spree fantasies, made her notice her fingernails were digging into his skin.

'_Well Ha! That's what he deserves!' _Nodding her head she clamped harder onto his skin.

Prying her hand off his arm he glared down at her yet his glare faltered when he saw the looks of murder that were in her eyes. "Geez, what's your problem?" _No need to get your panties in a bundle,_ was what he would have finished his sentence with but he really didn't want her to slap him again. She slaps pretty hard for a human and all he said was that she had great hips. Pfft!

Kagome harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest grumbling, "Nothing" Turning her head she started to glare at the passing birds, trying not to focus on the ground below. _'Yeah like he doesn't know!'_

Shaking his head Kuronue continued to fly towards where he knew the tear in the barrier was. If she didn't want to tell him that was fine with him! He didn't even want to know!

It probably wasn't even important! Yeah! He didn't need to know what she-, "What's wrong!" _Dang it!_

"I said nothing!" she retorted snappily.

"It's not nothing now tell me, dammit!" He glared down at her ready to retaliate with whatever witty comeback was going to come hurdling out of her mouth when he noticed her head was bowed down with her bangs covering her eyes.

Fiddling with her thumbs she mumbled something incoherent that he couldn't understand even _with_ his advanced youkai hearing.

"What was that?"Honestly it was one thing after another! She was like, like one of those Gobstopper things he had the pleasure to enjoy! One color after another, or in her case one emotion after another... and this was not pleasurable!

Grinding her teeth, hating what she was about to admit, she bit out, "I said we're flying too high!"

An awkward silence fell over the pair as Kuronue gawked at the young ningen.

She knew it was coming. She had even prepared herself with what to do when he _did_ do it. Yet she never, not even in a million years, had she expected herself to be _this_ angry when he... Flat Out Laughed at her!

Suddenly her murderous fantasies came running back to her like a lost puppy that just found it's master.

"Aha, you, you're afraid, of... aha, Heights! Oh man!" He was laughing so hard his stomach was beginning to hurt.

The look on her face was so priceless that he continued to laugh even harder. He knew that this would provoke her but it was just so funny egging her on. Even _if_ he got a slap out of it. After receiving an elbow to his already abused stomach he calmed himself down enough to give her a somewhat straight face.

Glaring up at him she shouted, "I am not afraid of heights! I just, err, well! I just think you're flying a little too high! Yeah thats it! You're flying too high! So as such, you should lower us this instant!" She tried to gain back as much of her composure as possible by looking indifferent.

Only to find him smirking down at her with one eyebrow raised.

_'The jerk! Yeah like she was afraid of heights! She so wasn't! Really, she wasn't!'_

Seeing the flustered and embarrassed look on his face made it that much harder to hold in his laughter and keep a straight face. But he had to in order for his plan to work!

You see he was going to milk this for all it was worth. It wasn't cruelty, oh no! It was what he considered payback for all those horrible slaps of doom,"What was that Kagome-_chan_, did you want to go higher?"

She could not believe what she was hearing! She could not believe that he would insinuate that she wanted to go-He was going higher! "No, Kuronue-kun! Wait! Don't, Eek!" Just as he rose an inch higher she clamped her arms tightly around his neck. Her life was over! She could see it all, or none of it, right before her eyes!

Choking Kuronue tried to pull off the young girls hold, _'Okay Going higher was a bad idea!' _

Seeing the familiar barrier a few feet away he eagerly began to descend to the ground. He didn't want to die _just_ yet.

Once he reached the dirt floor he hastily pulled the traumatized girl from his abused neck and set her on the ground. Rubbing his neck he started whining like a little two year old and watched as Kagome scrambled to her knee's to look at her surroundings. _'How come my tricks backfire but hers work perfectly? It's not fair!'_

Feeling the familiar feel of ground beneath her Kagome pulled back the hands that were covering her eyes. Looking around she pinched herself to see if it was real. After verifying that this was indeed real she began to praise the ground, "Oh thank Kami! Land! Oh I love you so much I could kiss you," Seeing a nice and thick worm crawling over the grass made her think otherwise, "Okay a definite no on the ground kissing thing but I love you nonetheless!"

Standing up she dusted off her pants and turned to Kuronue who seemed equally happy that they were on ground. Although for reasons she knew not seeing as though _he_ wasn't afraid of heights-yes, she finally admitted it- like she was. Humph, the nerve of him!

"Well now that we're here what do we do? I mean we can't just sit here Kuronue-kun! There are youkai!" Waving her hands in the air for good measurement of her sentence. Noticing a thick stick laying conveniently by her feet she hastily grabbed it. Hey you could never be too safe, right?

Crossing his hands over his chest her gave Kagome a dry stare, "And what exactly do you call me?"

Tapping her finger on her chin she gave Kuronue a speculative stare as if sizing him up, "You are most definitely a... Kuronue! Yes, One Hundred percent pure Kuronue! The big, Giant Pervert Bat! Really rare you know." Giving him a playful wink she leaned on her stick.

"Ha Ha very funny Kagome. I swear you should try out as a comedian." Thick sarcasm laced his voice as he rolled his eyes, "And I am not a pervert." Turning he started walking towards the barrier tear yet not without hearing Kagome's unladylike snort.

Rolling her eyes she started to follow Kuronue. _'Not a pervert? Ha! And I'm some mutant alien who decided to steal a ningen's body to hide.'_

Noticing that Kuronue got a good few feet ahead of her while she was in thought Kagome started jogging to try and catch up with him. Unfortunately for her Mr. Tree liked her company, so he decided to sneak one of his roots around her foot in hopes that she would like to stay for tea. '_Stupid Mr. Tree, I don't want tea!'_

Dropping her stick as she fell, it didn't like her much, and landed face first on the ground. Fisting a fist full of dirt in her hands she heard the fading footsteps of Kuronue. _'Great, now I'm was completely defenseless!'_

Untangling her foot from Mr. Tree's root she sat up and tried to get the chunks of dirt out of her eyes. '_Stupid Kuronue! I told him I wouldn't be able to pull it off!'_

Well now, it was a good thing that Kuronue confirmed that there were no youkai close by to terrorize they're little journey. Otherwise she would be a _little_ scared. "Well what have we here?" _'Dang you Kuronue!'_

"Hm, it looks to be a little girl." Another voice replied to the question. _'What is it with everyone and calling me a little girl? What if I'm like thirty or something and just age good? Geez!' _

"Hey she smells Ningen!" The excited voice of a third one yelled. _'Oh crap!'_

"Ningen? We haven't had ningen in a long time!" Their excitement grew louder.

Finally deciding to face these youkai turned around. Yet she was flabbergasted with what she saw. Surely she expected to see Oni looking youkai, not this! They were handsome and finely groomed youkai who looked just like demons; minus the protruding fangs and pointed ears.

"What, expecting to see the youkai in children's books, ningen?" Giving an overly dramatic sigh the demon continued, "Ningen's these days are so stupid! Always believing what their mothers tell them!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Her unexpected outburst gave her three surprised looks, "What! You think that just because I'm ningen that I don't know how to speak! Well let me tell you something! I am not stupid! I am a well educated ningen thank you very much and would like to be treated as such!" poking the one who insulted her for good measure she backed up to her original spot.

The three demons sat there dumbfounded. Well they certainly weren't expecting _that._ Especially from _this_ ningen. She was so small, so... innocent looking. Speechless couldn't even explain what they were feeling right now.

"Hmm, roasted or raw?" Her little speech was forgotten as the blood lust was back in their eyes.

_'Dang it!'_

-

-

-

-

-

Hm, that girl hasn't been talking in a while. Did he hurt her feelings? What did he do? All he said was that he wasn't a pervert! Or perhaps she was just being quiet? _'Ha! Yeah right!'_

Sighing dejectedly he decided to turn around and find out why she was so damn quiet! Turning around he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, only to find there was no one there to say it to. Feeling his eyebrow twitch he tried counting from ten to calm himself.

_'Damn that girl!'_

Now he had to try and search out her scent! Damn her! Where the hell was he going to start!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Turning his head in the direction of the voice he narrowed his eyes, "There she is." He knew he could always count on her loud voice. Running in the direction where he heard the scream he prepared himself for whatever trouble she got into this time.

Finally as he passed one last massive tree he saw three different youkai bent over Kagome with what looked like rope in their hands. And all the time Kagome was wailing her head off. Feeling his eyebrow twitch again as he reached for his scythe, "What the hell do you think you're doing to her!"

Biting the hand that was covering her mouth Kagome screamed, "Kuronue! Kuronue get them off of me!" Trying to squirm away was useless and they tied her hands and legs so she wouldn't move, _'Stupid fat youkai!'_

"Kuronue? As in Kuronue, the Thief of Makai?" Momentarily forgetting the girl they studied the one the ningen called 'Kuronue.'

"That's impossible! He died Fifty years ago!" One yelled in outrage causing Kuronue to wince. Being reminded of his death brought back memories.

He Opened his mouth to validate that he was perfectly alive but Kagome beat him to it, "Well he's here now so just shut up and untie me!"

Blinking the youkai remembered that they still had the loud-mouthed ningen in their possession, "Silence ningen! I don't care if he _is_ Kuronue! There are three of us and one of him! The odds are against him, so let him attack us." Crossing his arms the youkai stared smugly at Kuronue who had a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Swinging his scythe in a circular fashion Kuronue gave the smug youkai a stare that chilled Kagome to the bone. Never has she seen him look at _anything_ like that. Perhaps this was just his battle facade?

Swinging his scythe faster and faster until it went so fast you couldn't keep up with it Kuronue spoke, "Rule number one; never underestimate an opponent."

Before the youkai even had the chance to respond Kuronue's scythe was embedded into his neck hitting an important artery. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. In slow motion she watched as Kuronue pulled his scythe back to his hand and the youkai fell to the ground; blood pouring from his wound that instantly killed him.

"You'll pay for that!" The bulkier looking demon charged head first at Kuronue, trying to gain revenge for his fallen comrade.

"Rule number two; never charge into battle head first without a plan or strategy." Slashing the giant youkai in the throat Kuronue side-stepped him and faced the last youkai that dared to harm Kagome.

Knowing that he was going to kill him next the last youkai tried in vain to run from Kuronue, whom in his eyes looked significant to the Grim Reaper, "Rule number three; never turn your back on an enemy."

Loosening the slack to his weapon Kuronue threw his scythe at the whimpering youkai aiming to kill him in the back. Coming back to reality when Kuronue threw his scythe Kagome screamed, "NO! Kuronue Don't!" But it was too late. The weapon was deeply embedded into the youkai's back and the pitiful being was pulled from the world of the living.

Before she knew what was happening Kagome sunk to the floor and felt the hot tears slide from her face. Even though she knew that those youkai wanted to kill her yet she couldn't help but fell remorse for them. Help but feel that she could have prevented their deaths... If only she hadn't been clumsy enough to trip on that stupid root!

Sighing Kuronue cleaned the blood from his scythe. He knew she was crying; he could smell it. Straightening his hat he walked over to where she was slouched on the ground and tried to sound as sincere as possible, "There was nothing you could have done Kagome." Cutting the ropes from her feet he gently lifted her to cut the ones on her hands, "It was inevitable."

Pushing him harshly away her tear-filled blue eyes met his calm violet ones, "You're wrong! There _was_ something I could have done!"

Sitting next to her he set his scythe on the ground next to him and let one eyebrow raise, "Oh yeah? Than what could you have done?"

"I could have not tripped on that stupid root!" Anything, she just wanted anything to prove him wrong.

Calmly Kuronue elaborated, "If you hadn't tripped on that root than you would have surely tripped on the next couple of roots."

"Well than I shouldn't have screamed! I should have just stayed q-quiet and-"

"An what Kagome! Let them kill you! Than what was the point in trying to get back your memories when you would have just gotten eaten!" How stupid can she be! Did she want to be killed.

Looking down at her freed hands in shame Kagome stuttered, "Kuronue, I-"

Cutting her off again Kuronue lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "Things like this happen all the time in Makai! It's either kill or be killed here Kagome, You are going to have to remember that! Everything isn't just sugar and candy here! There are youkai here that haven't tasted ningen flesh in over Three Hundred years! You have to be careful and start paying attention, Okay?"

Noticing the sincerity in his eyes Kagome allowed a small smile appear on her face as she agreed, "Okay, Kuronue-kun, I promise."

Nodding his head, happy that she attached the friendly suffix to the end of his name, Kuronue stood to his feet and held out a hand for Kagome to take, "Now come on. We haven't got anymore time to waste. When the harpies smell the blood we'll be in big trouble."

Gratefully taking his hand Kagome stood next to Kuronue and took one last glance at the three dead youkai, "How far until the tear, Kuronue-kun?" The thought of harpies gave her the chills and n unknown sense of... nostalgia?

Interrupting her thoughts Kuronue replied, "Just a few feet ahead. Probably about four or so." Shrugging he continued walking.

"Hm." Was all she said as she tried to place why she felt nostalgic about the Harpies. Furrowing her eyebrows she tried to concentrate harder. It was on the tip of her tongue, she knew it but each time she tried to grasp it, it slipped away.

Noticing in the corner of his eye her saw that she was deep in thought, "What's the matter?" Kuronue inquired.

Shaking her head to clear all her thoughts she focused all of her attention towards Kuronue, "When you mentioned Harpies, I suddenly got a rush of... nostalgia. Like I've met some before."

Twirling his pendant in his index finger Kuronue thought about what she said, "Hm, perhaps you have met them before, though it is highly unlikely. You wouldn't be able to survive; plus how would they get into Ningenkai in the first place?"

Watching him twirl his pendant in his fingers with an almost dazed look in her eyes Kagome answered, "Yeah, it's probably nothing but my imagination."

Tilting his head to give her another scrutinizing stare he shook his head. He didn't need to worry about such things now. Right now they needed to get to that tear in the barrier which is right around the corner. Brightening up Kuronue increased his pace urging Kagome to go faster. He could see it now, the tear, in it's light blue glory!

"That's it? Hm, I expected it to be some other color. Like, I don't know, maybe a violet." Kagome's exasperated statement made it's way to Kuronue's shocked ears.

How could she, a mere ningen, see this barrier? Well he was sure as hell going to find out, "You can see it!"

Stopping before the tear Kagome glanced back at Kuronue, "Am I not supposed to? Because that's kinda hard to do when it's right in front of you."

His eyes widened even larger, making them look like saucers, as he yelled incredulously, "Well ningen's aren't supposed to see it! Only youkai who trained themselves hard, I mean really, _really_ hard, enough could see it!"

Her only response was a halfhearted shrug and a giddy grin when he openly gaped at her. Honestly, he reminded her of a fish looking like that.

_'Well she certainly was _full_ of surprises_. _I wonder if she's not really ningen... could she possibly be some type of well hidden youkai and not even know about it? Odd'_

"Well it's right in front of me, I can't miss it." Rolling her eyes when Kuronue mouth opened, if possible even larger. Grabbing his his hand and led him over to the tear getting cross, "Well whatever, we're here now! So let's just get over with this. I haven't gotten nearly killed just to gape at this stupid tear!"

Practically dragging Kuronue Kagome planted him in front of the barrier and waited to see what he would do. Honestly! With him still gaping like a fish, even after she gave him one or two harsh glares, she just wanted, again, to run back to her murderous fantasies and cuddle them while whispering sweet nothings in its ears. Giving up on being kind she kicked him as hard as she possibly could

"Ow! Goddammit Kagome! What did I do!" Rubbing his injured shin he glared at the small girl. She really could get violent.

Putting her hands on her hips with a huff she sneered at him, "Stop acting stupid Kuronue and take us there already! Right now it doesn't matter that I can see the stupid barrier, all that matters is that we get out of this creepy forest and into those dang files so I can get my memories back, or at least some of them!" _'Kami he really makes me mad!'_

"Kagome calm down, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. It is just... _odd_ that you, a mere ningen, can see the barrier." Shaking his head when he saw that she was still sneering at him he changed his direction and started to tinker with the tear to re-direct it Rekai, as he did many times before. Kagome watched in amazement as Kuronue's tinkering changed the tear into a small black portal.

"Alright let's go." Was murmured before Kagome was shoved into Kuronue's chest. Curling her slender fingers into his shirt and closing her eyes tight she let herself be lifted into the barrier withing the safety of Kuronue's arms.

As the portal the portal closed shut behind them one thought filtered through Kuronue's mind. This would be the first heist he had in a very, _very_ long time. Grinning in a true predatory fashion he grasped tighter onto Kagome in anticipation; this was going to be _the_ best fun he was going to have in _ages!_

_

* * *

__--_

**Authors Note: **Okay so I'm going to start leaving the authors notes at the bottom and the special shout outs on the top.

**Important!** I have decided on pairings, after much deliberation, and getting mauled by reviewers, I have decided that this should be a Kuronue/Kagome pairing and that Kurama/Youko will just be a dear friend to Kagome. So sorry Kurama/Kagome fans, although I still hope you read my story. I have decided I will try and make a Kurama/Kagome one-shot shortly just for all you Kurama/Kagome lovers out there! . So don't kill me.

Okay admit it! You all love me! This was a whole Three pages longer! Yay! I told you I would try and improve on making it longer! Anyways I usually put when I'm going to update in my homepage or profile so yeah.

Anyways, I know it wasn't much of a fight scene but it was just supposed to be fast. Basically like two blinks to Kagome. Hmm... I didn't like the ending, or the chapter I have no clue why. Oh well, it's out and thats all that matters.

Okay, I get hits but little reviews so I'm getting sad. T.T Review, you know if I was reading yours I would review!

FuzzyPurpleWatermelons -.-


	5. invenio

A/N: Been a long time huh?

-

-

-

-

Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart

Chapter Five: Find the needle in the Haystack

-

-

-

-

She didn't know what happened. One moment she was right behind him telling him to slow down and the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor with no Kuronue in sight.

_Maybe I should have listened to him_, she thought with a frown on her lips.

Taking a deep sigh she leaned against the wall. So, now she was lost in a huge foreign place and if she were to be found out she would probably be gutted or whatever other ruthless things they would decide to do to her. She wasn't really paying attention when Kuronue was telling her the consequences of getting caught.

No, she was too busy staring at the huge painting of a giant ogre looking beast. Which led to Kuronue getting ahead of her and her trying to _run_ and find out where he went thus missing the "_Caution: Wet floor!_" sign. Damn.

Angrily she scuffed the floor with the satin slipper she was wearing. Squaring her shoulders she lifted her head to glare at the dumb picture which got her into this mess.

She was going to find a way out of this maze, dammit! Even if it was the last thing she would do. Pushing against the wall she started waking back towards the hall she last saw Kuronue walk through. All she needed to do was keep her head clear and she would find her way out of here.

With a mental pat on her head she turned the corner feeling immensely proud of herself.

-

-

-

-

He really hated his job. That was the only thing he could think of as he let Botan guide him into the damn portal which would only stoke his anger. And when he saw that damn toddler he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

A cocky smirk played his mouth as he cracked his knuckles. Yes, he was going to have some sweet revenge.

"I'm really sorry about this Yuusuke. I'm sure it must be very serious this time. After all, it was his father who told him to assign you all to this mission." Botan said insecurely as she watched Yuusuke crack his knuckles and wear a smirk that could easily look like a duplicate of Hiei's.

Glancing at her in the corner of his eye, his smirk turned into a scowl, "Well whatever the case it's still some straight up bullshit to be pulled out of bed at six in the god dammed morning, Botan! I didn't even get up that early for fucking school!" He growled out in aggravation.

Botan merely rolled her eyes while muttering, "That's because you never went to school, period."

Narrowing his eyes he sniffed haughtily, "I heard that."

Grabbing hold of her oar she gave him a mean slap on the back of his head, "Don't take that tone with me! I can't easily leave you in the middle of some bog in Makai!"

Shrugging his shoulders he dodged her onslaught of abuse, "It's not like I wouldn't be able to take care of myself."

"You're pushing it Yuusuke," she growled and pushed him into the portal, "If you keep this up I'll tell Keiko-chan."

Covertly he wiped his nose, "Pfft." but she knew he was cowering in fear. He always has some post traumatic instances with Keiko and her frying pan.

Stiffly he got out of the corner and started walking down the hallway. It wasn't like he was afraid of Keiko. He wouldn't be able to call himself a man if he was. It was just that damn frying pan of hers, he never figured out how she could magically make it pop out from nowhere.

As he thought about this he turned the corner and instead of walking safely from one place to another he crashed, rather harshly, into another body making him stagger backwards. Once he gained his bearings he watched as his offender, a rather petite girl, fell back wards also and was now falling to the ground.

And although she was, clearly, the one who crashed into him he reached out and grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't fall and possibly crack her head. Although he didn't know if that was possible for workers in Rekai considering they were spirits, "Oi! Watch where you're going idiot! What type of worker are you!" he growled menacingly.

On normal occasions he wouldn't be so mean but it was six in the damn morning. Quite frankly, he didn't give a flying rats ass.

Kagome gave a terrified squeak as she removed herself from his grip and tried to recover by bowing profusely and letting her dark bangs cover her face. It would be bad if they found out that she didn't work here and was, in fact, trying to steal some "all important" file from the ruler of this world himself. Dang, she was in a pickle, "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. Please forgive me, I didn't meant to,-"

"Yuusuke! How dare you blame it all on this girl! I was watching the entire time and _you_ were the one who crashed into her!" Pushing the dumb boy out of her way Botan went over to the girl and pulled her face up, much to Kagome's horror. For a second Botan's eyes widened in wonder as she stared into the depth of the girls eyes but quickly controlled herself to yell at Yuusuke, "You see! She's a new one, be nice. You would be in this position too if you hadn't been given a second chance."

Yuusuke gave a sharp scowl and turned his back to Botan. Giving the youth a bright smile she turned to the nervous girl with the bright eyes and told her to go ahead and continue what she was doing and a 'Sorry' for the disturbance.

Giving one last glance at the girl scampering away he couldn't help but feel a small tingle of _something_ from her. Shrugging his shoulders he decided it wasn't worth his time. Readying his scowl, he walked into Koenma's messy office and prepared to give the small god a piece of his mind. However, there was still a niggling in the back of his mind trying to focus on the girl but he decided to let it go. After all it's not like she could have any special energies, she was dead.

-

-

-

-

Deciding that here was far enough, she slumped against a wall and tried to calm her beating heart. That was close, real close. If that Botan woman hadn't given her a cover she was sure that man would have chewed her up and then spit her out.

Although she didn't get what they were talking about when that woman had told the boy that he would have been in her position too if he hadn't been given a second chance. Would it have been bad to work in this place? And if he wasn't working here than what was he doing here?

Another chill ran up her spine when she recalled the look that woman had given her. She hadn't liked it, not one bit. And she didn't like the feel of that woman either. Kagome swore that when she looked at the woman's feet there were little black ogre like things hanging off her Kimono like little shy children. How creepy.

Yet, now that she thought about it, that boy had given her an overwhelming sense of nostalgia that overclouded all of her senses. She didn't know why, maybe she knew that boy? But no, he hadn't said anything to her and she looked at him straight in the face. Or maybe he was holding back? Maybe he knew her before but hated her and now knows she lost her memory so wants to see her suffer and refuses to tell her anything?

And, ugh her head hurt. Maybe she's just being paranoid. Isn't that was Kuronue would tell her? Yeah, just a little paranoid. But however paranoid she was being her head still hurt.

It was like someone was drilling straight int her skull.

"Ugh." She moaned in pain as she gripped her head. It really hurt and black spots were starting to cover her vision! Was that good?

She didn't have time to answer that question because the last thought on her mind was _why me_.

And then she saw black.

-

-

-

-

He was really starting to hate that girl. She was like a magnet, attracting trouble left and right. He couldn't wait until he got his hands on her. If she wasn't dead already, he would strangle her. Or perhaps break her fragile human neck? Whatever the case, she was dead meat. And then barbecued. Twice.

Just as he was walking past a corridor he heard voices and knew he needed to hide. Narrowing his eyes he tried desperately to look for a place that was big enough to hide him. He already died once, he wasn't going through that again. It hurt.

His eyes lit up as he saw a door. Where it led to he didn't know but it was his best place at the moment. After all, this was just a hallway. It's not like giant objects would be lying around to hide a six foot tall bat youkai.

Using his wings to propel him faster he tried to open the door. However, much to his distress it was locked.

"I'm telling you Botan, there was something off about that girl!" A loud voice practically shouted from across the hallway.

_Shit, they're getting closer_, He thought panicky. Quickly getting out his lock-picks he tried to forcefully open the door.

"Yuusuke!"

"Goddammit!" He whispered frantically and pulled out his scythe and jammed it into the door handle which broke the lock. Hoping whoever was coming wouldn't notice he opened the door and hastily shut it. He let out a deep sigh of relief and turned around to see what type of room this was. And in this lovely room there were jars filled with eyes balls, _Oh, that's normal-, _"What the _hell?!_" He shouted but immediately regretted it.

"Did you hear that!" The male voice whispered harshly but with his sharp youkai hearing he caught it as though the boy was right next to him.

Mentally, he smacked himself in the head but decided to curse the stupid girl instead. It was all her fault. Looking down at his ruby pendant he knew, that somewhere, a god was pissing on his grave. The asshole.

"Geez, Yuusuke. First you go off about the girl now you're hearing things?!"

Oh, he could kiss that woman right now. He really would. However, he _really_ wouldn't like being killed twice. First of all, he would get a huge whap on his head from his mother when he saw her again and plus, he still hadn't gotten with at least ten girls at once. It was his life dream after all.

"Look Botan, I ain't making that up! There was seriously something creepy with that girl. And her eyes. It was just so... ugh!"

"Yuusuke, they were blue. So what. Now let's go. Koenma-sama is waiting."

After hearing that this "Creepy girl" had blue, weird blue mind you, eyes he immediately stiffened. If they were talking about who he thought they were talking about then he was not only going to barbecue that girl but he was also going to shishkebab her. With a metal skewer so it gets all hot and stuff.

Waiting until he heard their footsteps silence he slipped soundlessly out of the creepy eye room and back into the hallway. Immediately, he turned in the direction where he heard the people coming from. He was going to find that damn girl! And when he does she was going to wish that she was never found, dammit!

-

-

-

-

The Lords eyes narrowed considerably as he watched as the girl slumped and passed out in the hallway. What a fool. Yet, her stupidity wasn't what concerned him. It was the fact that a _human_ had gotten into Makai and was now attempting to rob _him_ with that damn _bat!_

He knew he should have denied his sons' request to give that blasphemous soul his body back! He should have had it incinerated when he got it, "Che." he muttered angrily as he sat back on the chair. He didn't know where the bat was for the camera only zoomed in on Humans. It was glitch he needed to fix.

"A human girl and a bat. . . hum." He muttered again to himself as he leaned back into his giant chair and pondered what to do next. He could send _his_ SDF ofter the girl but there really wouldn't be any point. She looked as though she didn't have a clue what she was doing and the fact that she just fell asleep in the _hallway_ proved his theory.

Obviously, the bat took her with him for a reason and it was important enough to bring an ignorant human with him. It made the lord curious as to why such a human would need the aid of a dangerous Bat youkai who has killed many in his past and is probably still killing even now.

How could she stand it?

That was the direct question he wanted to know. Also, what were they here for. There have been many valuable items that the bat could have snatched up on the way to where they were going so why didn't he? Why was he focusing all his energy on this one thing?

He gave out an angry sigh and snapped his finger irritatedly. Almost immediately an ogre bowed before him and said, "Yes, my lord?"

Bringing his intense gaze down to the lowly servant he demanded, "I want to you set all the cameras to follow this girl. I know they cannot follow the youkai so make them all follow her, am I understood?"

A shiver of fear ran down the ogre spine as he took a large gulp and focused all of his gaze on the floor. He didn't dare look up, "Y-yes, my lord." He quivered.

His smile turned sinister as he enjoyed the servants fear. How powerful the feeling of being feared is. Leaning forward he cleared his violent thoughts of tearing the servant apart just to see what his insides looked like and reminded him in a light, almost jovial, tone, "Should you fail to do that," the servant looked up just to see his masters' eyes turn dark and an even darker tone took his speech, "I will gut you where you stand. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, my lord." As quickly as he could he ran out of the room when the lord gave the signal. He was lucky he came out alive.

-

-

-

-

He couldn't believe it. There she was. In all her glory. _Asleep_ against the wall, in plain eyesight. God damn this girl! She was seriously going to be the death of him one of these days, wasn't she?

Angrily, he stomped over to where the young, well she looked young, human girl was sleeping. Pushing her shoulder he tried to wake her, "Kagome, wake up!"

Yet, she refused to wake. How dare she. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to think of a perfect way to wake her up.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He knew the perfect way to wake her. And it would benefit them both with. . . _pleasing_ results. Well, more for him than her but who was counting?

Slowly sauntering over towards her on the floor he slide down right beside her. His violet eyes were practically _shining_ with delight as he flexed his left hand. _Oh yeah, this is going to be good,_ he thought with glee as his hand slowly slipped up the sleeping girls calf.

Slowly, he licked his lips and inched it forward delighting in the smooth skin that he would, otherwise, never get the chance to touch. As his hand propelled itself forward, not like he had anything to do with it he swore, Kagome groaned lowly and twitched her left leg. He knew she was feeling _that_ in her dream.

His hand drifted higher until he was right at her thigh. He was almost there. Smiling deviously, his hand finally reached his destination. Upward North. Giving a triumphant whoop in his head he gently fondled her derrière._ Ah, that's the spot._

Abruptly, her unfocused eyes shot open and, with the speed of a creature who could not be human, her hand shot out and gripped his own. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her other hand in retaliation and belted him straight across the cheek, "Dammit, what kind of a monk are you?!" Kagome shouted angrily.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously he gripped him now swollen left cheek, "What the hell Kagome! And who the hell is a monk _here_?"

Focusing her eyes she tried to figure out who was talking to her. Realizing that she was griping Kuronue she hastily let go and started apologizing. She didn't even know what she did to him but she knew it must have hurt, "Huh?"

"Why the hell did you slap me?" He demanded in anguish.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion and shook her head to clear the overwhelming wave of nostalgia, "I slapped you?"

He stared at her with disbelief, "No," he said sarcastically, "the Easter bunny did. Who do you think? You think I did this to myself? I was just sitting here, innocently, trying to wake you and you just slap me and called me a _Monk_." He frowned sharply and jealously accused, "Who the hell is this _monk_, anyways? And do you always have strange dreams about him?"

Her mouth twisted into a scowl, "Knowing you, you probably _did_ deserve that slap." At his incredulous look she shrugged and continued, "If there is something I learned about you, Kuronue-kun, it is that you are _never_ innocent. And how should I know who this 'Monk' person is? I don't even know my last name."

Pouting he turned from her, _She's got me there_, "Pfft, whatever. Hurry and get up so we can get going. The sooner we get out of her and get a lead the faster I can chew your ear out for _sleeping_ without worrying that someone would come." Pouting, he leaned against the wall and let her get up on her own.

_Jerk_, she thought and got up off the wall. After she brushed dirt off her dress she turned back to the pouting bat and fix him with an errant stare, "Well? What are we waiting for?" Turning she started stalking down the hall.

Quickly, his pout turned into an amused grin as he watched the directionally challenged girl go the wrong way, "Um, Kagome?" He started gently.

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

Her faced heated with an embarrassed blush, "Well," she said awkwardly, "if you know the way, why don't _you _lead?"

With an amused chuckle he set off.

-

-

-

-

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the numerous amounts people watching them. Why, did he have to be stuck with _this_ stupid girl? Why, oh why, couldn't he have just gotten lucky and ended up with one that _didn't_ have to pee during their break?

They were so close. Only one floor away from their goal. But no! She has to go use the restroom. How dare her. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been a break for a handful of the workers. He should have ignored her earlier demand and went in with her, so as not to attract so much attention. After all, it's not everyday that dead, old spirits and ogres get to see a handsome, _youthful_ youkai.

Okay, so maybe she was right. So what if he postured. It was in his nature.

"Okay! I'm done!"

Giving the idiotic girl a disgruntled look he grabbed her arm and made a dash away from all the stares, "About damn time. If you haven't noticed, we've received company."

She gave a girlish giggle, "It's Okay. There was a girl in the bathroom who saw you and gave us the perfect cover."

Lifting an inquisitive eyebrow he asked, "And that would be?"

Looking up at him she linked her arms with his and smiled brilliantly, "I am a youkai princess and you are my bodyguard sent straight from the dregs of Makai to try and settle out peace with Enma-sama through our nations. Or actually worlds. She gave me the idea that you looked like you were a bodyguard for me, well with the way you were looking _concerned_ and I just made the rest. Pretty good, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I knew you were good for something." He said as he patted her head fondly. Maybe she wasn't so stupid after all.

-

-

-

-

"Have you heard?"

His ear perked as he settled against the wall. If there was one thing he could reply on about Rekai it was that the workers always knew their gossip. And he was a big fan about gossip. He liked to call himself curious by nature, considering what he was.

"Heard about what, Konomi-chan?"

"That there is a youkai in the building!"

He cracked on emerald eyes open and tilted his head curiously. Looking over to his companion, he tried to see if he heard the news or not. Seeing that he was brooding, still, about their "captains" late arrival he guessed the Hybrid wasn't paying too much attention to the gossiping secretaries. Too bad for him.

"A youkai!"

"Sh! Yes, a youkai. And I heard he's handsome."

Kurama gave a mirthful snort.

"Oh yeah? Its been a while since I've seen a _handsome_ youkai. What does he look like?"

_What does that make me?_ He thought vainly. He wasn't always arrogant about his looks but he _knew_ he was somewhat attractive. Maybe they thought he was _all_ human?

"I heard that he has wings."

"Oh yeah, like an Angels?"

The older looking secretary gave a snort, " Nope, more like a bat. And, he's wearing this really torn up hat, with long hair pulled up."

"Oh, he sounds dreamy in that "bad boy" image."

Now _that_ definitely piqued his interest. This couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Maybe it was him, he certainly hoped so. But he wouldn't allowed himself to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, and, I heard from Misuzu, that he's got _violet_ eyes!"

A muffled gasp reached his ears as he turned his full attention towards the unsuspecting ladies. _Please don't be some cruel joke_, he thought with fervor as he waiting, and pleaded, for the woman to go on. He was practically gnawing off his lip in angst.

"Oh, did you get this hunks name? Please tell me you did!"

"Misuzu spoke with the girl he was with, you know. When they left she called his name."

_Say his name!_

"Oh, don't torture my old soul, say his name!"

"Okay, Okay, fine. The girl called him... I think... Kuronue."

Deftly, Kurama felt Hiei shaking his shoulders after he sank to the floor and heard the two gossiping women calling for help.

_How ironic._

-

-

-

-

Kuronue sighed irritatingly as he stomped in front of the girl. He took it back. She was the stupidest and most annoying creature that he ever had the misfortune to come across. His only relief was the thoughts of her death running through his head, well, amongst other things. But he digressed.

"Say it." She chanted once again and linked her arms through his once more. Looking up she gave him a brilliant smile.

He only scowled.

Jerking his arm away from her he stopped in the middle of the hall and yelled angrily, "For the last time Kagome, I will not say it!"

She pouted cutely and crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmph, you're so mean Kuronue-kun."

"Well, if you would shut up, I wouldn't have to bee so mean." picking up his pace he sighed happily as she took his words of advice. Finally, some peace.

Just five minutes after the thought left his mind she whispered, "Say it."

He turned around swiftly with an angry scowl and shouted, "God Dammit Kagome you better Shut the-,"

"Don't Move!"

Kagome screamed as, what looked like, little orbs of light shot out at them. Quickly, without thinking, she ducked behind Kuronue and gripped at his midsection tightly. Kuronue, in turn, whipped out his Scythe and started attacked the SDF that were in his general range. However, Kagome's tight grip prevented him from moving away from some of the attacks.

He couldn't just leave her unprotected, though. Surely, once he left her side she would be open to all the attacks. She wouldn't make it out alive. Frustratingly, he dodged yet another gun shot and turned to grab Kagome so her body was entirely covered by his and ran down the length of the hallway. If they were as close as he thought then the file rooms should be down the hallway and and through the giant door at the end of this hallway and into the single door on the left past the giant painting of Enma and before the hallways to the Vault rooms. If they hit the Vaults he knew they went too far. He just hoped he didn't miss it. It was, after all, a one way hallway.

"Kuronue-kun, look out!" Kagome screeched in his ear. _If he was keeping an eye on me, then I am keeping an eye on him!_ She decided as she looked behind him to make sure that the people chasing them didn't get a cheap shot of Kuronue's back.

"Kuso!" Kuronue cursed and dodged a shot that would have clipped his wing. _Thanks, Kagome,_ he thought to himself and spread his wings. He needed to pick up the pace. These SDF were obviously trained in speed, for they were steadily gaining on them. He was going to have to risk getting a shot in the wings in order to speed up.

_But I did promise to get Kagome's memories, _he thought arrogantly. Besides, he hadn't had this much fun for a long while. He remembered when he got his body back people were so afraid of him that they wouldn't even approach him. He had no one to fight. However, he cursed himself now. He had too many to fight and another to protect.

He only hoped that Kagome got out alive. She didn't need to die. He didn't want her to die.

-

-

-

-

"Who the hell sent them out there!" He yelled with outrage as he scattered all the items on his desk.

The servant flinched and cowered in fear.

Enma looked down at the servant expectantly, "Well?!"

Gathering his scattered guts, the servant stepped forward and tried to stand as straight as he possibly could. However, the penetrating gaze of his lord still made him want to heave his lunch on the floor. But he knew, oh how he knew, what the consequences were of sullying his lords' floor was, "W-well sir," he painfully stuttered, "T-they saw i-intruders in th-that area which y-you said no-no one c-could enter so th-they simply did as you t-told them in such a s-situation. They attacked, my lo-lord."

Stopping his tirade Enma sat back on his giant chair and scratched his beard. Licking his lips he stared down at the servant then back towards the screen. It was interesting, watching the bat. How he protected that silly, human girl. How he seemed to want to keep her safe above everything else. Maybe having the SDF attack was a good thing. It helped him understand their relationship, "So I have." he murmured distractedly.

To say the servant was shocked was an understatement. He expected his lord to throw one of his tantrums and to wreck the rest of the room, for the fifth time this month, and the take it all out on him. He was expecting his lord to hit him, beat him, until he wished he never took up employment here. However, this new attitude was even scarier.

Before his lord was a more static character. He had his tantrum, he threw things around, he beat the living hell out of him or some other misfortunate servant, and went on with life without question. Now, well now everything changed. This was a whole new playing field. Looking up at the screen the Ogre servant pondered what these two creatures had to do with his Lords sudden change.

He just hoped nothing bad would come of this dynamic change.

A snapping of fingers brought his attention up towards his lord and off the large screen showing the bat youkai running with the girl in his hands. As though he was a package boy with a precious parcel to be delivered to his mistress. Enma turned his steely gaze towards the pitiful servant and away from the screen. He found it comical, the look of wonder on the ogre's face. Was it so odd that he wouldn't be blaming him for him miscalculation?

Bringing he hands to his chin, he leaned on them and started slowly, as if he was forming the words the moment they come out, "I. . want you to call off my Spirit Detective Force. Except... make it subtle. I don't want those creatures to think I'm letting them off."

Nodding his head the Servant stood, waiting to be dismissed. Yet, a thought occurred suddenly, "Sire, if I may ask?"

Lifting an eyebrow,he gestured for him to go one.

Meekly the ogre asked, "W-well, not that I would ever question your judgment, but why would you do this for them? They are merely a youkai given a second chance and some human."

A hearty chuckle resounded off of the empty walls as Enma leaned back and into the chair. Once he finished looked at the screen to see the Bat still racing from the SDF and effectively blocking their blows. However, the bat was soon tiring out from all of the hits he was receiving in place of the girl. It was smart, though, that the bat knew that he should take the shots instead of the girl. For he could heal himself, and she could not. Returning back to his servant's questioning gaze he simply said, "because I wish to know why a youkai would go to such lengths for a human."

-

-

-

Kagome quickly shook his shoulders with shock, "Kuronue-kun, look! Why are they leaving?"

Frowning, Kuronue glanced over his shoulders and saw that Kagome was right. The SDF were slowly, yet surely, dissipating until there were none in sight whatsoever. Immediately, Kuronue stopped and set Kagome down on her feet. After making sure it was safe, of course"

As Kagome left eh security of Kuronue's arms she looked around the empty corridor with wonder. "I wonder why they left." she questioned out loud.

Flexing his wings, Kuronue pulled them back behind himself and cracked his neck. Grabbing hold of her small hand, Kuronue started walking down the hall, "Well, whatever the reason I ain't waiting for them to get back. They were more annoying than you."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted indignantly.

Giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye, he made a face and said, "You know it's true."

She giggled softly and followed him. After five or so minute, man she really wished she had that lollipop, they reached a single door. When Kuronue stopped she gave him a questioning look and stepped forward to open it. Obviously, he wanted to but was debating it.

"What, are you scared Kuronue-kun?" Kagome teased as she opened the door.

Kuronue gave her a small glare and pushed his way into the room. Him? Scared? Ha! Did she not just see him fight all those SDF that were sure, without his help, going to kill her and stick her on a shishkebab?

"Actually," she said smartly and crossed her arms over her chest, "You were running from all those "SDF" or whatever you call them, and I know you were not thinking of shishkebabing me!"

Frowning, Kuronue muttered, "I said that out loud?"

Kagome gave a loud harrumph and stomped her dainty foot, "Yes you did!"

He gave a noncommittal shrug and passed the giant portrait of Lord Enma. He started feeling the wall for the secret door that Takahara had told him about. If he knocked in the right spot there should be a sort of hallow ring. Then, it was all up to finding the switch to opening it.

After getting bored with watching Kuronue make an idiot, in her opinion, of himself, Kagome walked up the the portrait of the Lord Enma to get a closer look. There was something weird about the necklace he was wearing. After getting a closer inspection, she noticed that it was slightly more bumpy than the rest of the picture. Almost like the mountains on a globe. After making sure that Kuronue wasn't looking, Kagome got on her tippy toes and tried to reach for it. Everyone got curious once in a while, so why shouldn't she touch it? She couldn't quite reach so she decided to jump and touch it; real quick like. Mustering all her strength in her legs, Kagome jumped as high as she could and tapped the bumpy surface with all the might she had in order to get a good feel.

"What the-?" Kuronue shouted as he fell through the wall. Once the dust settled, he looked up to see Kagome standing over him with a guilty expression. Immediately, he questioned, "What...did...you..do!"

"Um," she stuttered, "nothing much."

Giving a sigh, Kuronue stood and looked around the room. Immediately he spotted a four giant file holders and gave a an excited smile to Kagome. He felt something rush in his chest as he watch her face glow with a radiant smile.

Instantaneously, she ran over and gave him a bone breaking hug, "Thank you, Kuronue." She whispered.

Kuronue gripped her tightly, feeling like this would be the last time he would see her again. He hoped not. He was finally getting adjusted to her annoying ways.

"I heard that." She said giddily.

Embarrassed, he pulled away and tried to avoid eye contact with her, "Anyways, come on. Let's go look in those files."

He stopped walking when he heard the sound of clapping. Turning around, he was ready to reprimand Kagome for making front of him in some odd way when he saw something that nearly shot the heart out of his chest. Lord Enma leaning against the wall of their only exit whilst clapping his hands and smiling.

Finished clapping, Enma pulled off from the doorway, "Well, well. You must be very proud of yourselves. However," He turned serious so fast Kagome got chills run down her spine, "this is the end of the line for you two."

-

-

-

**No Beta, sorry. I haven't heard from her in a while. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them. Much appreciated. **

I'm trying to cut down on the A/n. Anyways, I'm back, fer sure. And I shall try and update as soon as I can, hopefully every month, but if not I will never go longer than two months. I tried my best on this one, I originally had a different version but I thought it was crap and too cheesy so I totally remade it. I hope you guys like it, it was fourteen pages, without these A/Ns.

Much love,

Fuzzy.

Reviews are adored... and needed. I've been a little starved lately.


	6. Memoria

Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart

Chapter Six: Memoria

-

-

-

A/N: Read my profile for answers

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

-

_Last Time:_ _Finished clapping, Enma pulled off from the doorway, "Well, well. You must be very proud of yourselves. However," He turned serious so fast Kagome got chills run down her spine, "this is the end of the line for you two."_

-

-

Realization dawned on Kuronue as he stared at Enma with surprise and utter discontent. Baring his fangs at the lord Kuronue reached to his side and pulled his scythe out to prepare himself. "You lead us here on purpose. That's why you SDF suddenly left." He accused.

Enma raised an eyebrow as he leaned his bulky frame against the doorway. Giving a small grin, he eyes the bats weapon of choice but didn't even spare Kagome a glance. He already knew she was a liability. If the bat wanted to defeat him, he would have to attack and also defend the girl. _Good luck to that,_ he thought amusedly.

Shaking out of his thought he turned back to the situation at hand. "Very good, I knew you were smart. However, it seems you are to smart. Which is why I will take great pleasure in killing you and reaping you soul. . . Again." He turned his glance to the small human girl by his file and grinned as her small frame shuddered as his eyes connected to hers. "And as for you, young miss. Well, we'll just have to sit together and see what makes you **tick.**" He gave another humorless chuckle.

Kuronue scowled and blocked Kagome from Enma's view, "Don't even think about, you bastard!" He snarled in aggravation.

He knew that Enma was an asshole, but he didn't think he would mess with humans. He thought that he simply swiped their memories and sent them on their way. Regardless of if he swiped too much memory that they couldn't find their way home. Fucking dick.

"Um, Kuronue-kun?" Kagome squeaked as she slowly backed away. She could feel the lords glare even from behind Enma and she did not like it. "You should really work on you inside voices."

Kuronue turned around and gave Kagome a confused look before feeling a dark aura coming from Enma. Looking up, he had the gall to look somewhat sheepish, but didn't regret what he said. Shaking his head, he focused and let a harsh frown darken his features. Kagome was his ward, and dammit, he was going to protect her! "Just leave Kagome out of this! She's got nothing in this!" He shouted.

A sinister look dawned Enma's face as he gave a purely evil smirk towards the both of them, "Ah, that is where you are wrong, my born again bat. She has a very lot to do with this. Although you may not feel it, I do. And every dead soul in this place can feel it. The scent of something that should not be in this world anymore; and she emanates it."

He gave a deep, hearty chuckle at their confused faces. Once he got the bat out of the way, he could do whatever he wanted to the girl to figure out why she makes his senses malfunction.

"Hell no you won't!" Turning around quickly to Kagome he gave her a fierce look, "Listen Kagome, I'll distract him and you look in those dammed files and figure yourself out!"

"But-!" Kagome began to protest but Kuronue gave her another look that simply meant '**Don't mess around and listen to me for once!'**

Nodding her head, she gave a small sigh and whimpered out a humble good luck before turning her attention to the look file case. _How can such a small file cabinet hold millions upon millions of peoples information?_ she thought quietly to herself. She chewed on her lip and gave a brief glance to Enma and Kuronue before getting to work.

Enma laughed even harder, "You? Distract me? Oh this is rich." gathering his energies and settling into a strictly offensive position, he prepared himself for the bats death.

This time, he would not make the mistake of bringing him back to life again.

Kuronue gave a cocky smirk as he pushed himself into a defensive position and kissed his pendulum for good luck, "That's right, Enma. And let me tell you, I'm one _helluva_ distraction!" He exclaimed loudly.

Enma gave a humorous smile before gathering enough energy into his hands and whispered just loud enough for Kuronue to hear, "Well then prepare yourself, bat. For you surely will not survive this fight."

-

-

-

"Oi, Kurama. What the hells a matter with you?" Yuusuke asked as he saw the fox slumped in one of the seats in Koenma's office.

Kurama sent a weary look to Yuusuke before turning his attention to his thoughts in his head. Youko was going crazy in his head and right now he wished that they would just meld into one soul soon. He didn't think he could take it any longer.

"_Did you hear that Kurama? Kuronue is alive! That little brattling Prince actually came through with our bargain! Quickly, get out of here. Kuronue is somewhere in the building probably stealing __something so we have to join him!'_

Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples as he tried to rid himself of Youko's voice. He wished his sudden shock hadn't woken up Youko and let him learn what had happened, 'For the last time, Youko, we **can't**go see him, we have a job to do. Beside that, if I suddenly just walked out of here and went to go look for him Enma could see that as a breach in contract and take Kuronue's body back.'

_He's right, fox. Enma is a bastard. He'll kill him with no remorse,_ Hiei interrupted Youko's new batch of whining and Kurama gave him a grateful look.

"You know, I hate it when you guys do that little mental talk. It really leaves some people out of the loop." Yuusuke said snobbishly and glared at Hiei and Kurama. There was something else going on and they knew. He wanted to know too, dammit!

"It's nothing, Yuusuke. Just some mundane talk to pass the time." Kurama muttered.

Suddenly Kuwabara jumped into the conversation and turned to Yuusuke, "Besides Yuusuke, if Shorty and Kurama want to have a conversation without you than you shouldn't try to intervene." He finished with a big smile that showed he was proud of himself for dishing out some valuable advice.

Kurama hide a smile behind his hands and watched amusedly as Hiei glared. Youko snorted at the hybrid, _"Shows his right. You and I were also having a private conversation and that little ingrate just jumped right in. Take the oafs advice, _Shorty_, and stay out of people conversations."_

Kurama rolled his eyes.

Yuusuke shot a glare at Kuwabara and crossed his arms together, "Ooh, big word Kuwabara. Bet you heard that on the T.V and decided it sounded intelligent, right?" He sneered.

Next thing they knew, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were in an all-right brawl on the floor with Hiei and Youko taking bets.

Koenma walked into his, even more of a mess, office and absolutely had a heart attack. He pulled the binky from his mouth and started yelling at both Kuwabara and Yuusuke to break it up. Once he finished yelling at them he situated himself on this overly sized chair and looked at them all squarely in the eyes.

"Today I need all of you take care of the pests in East Makai. Apparently there is a rather big rip I the barrier that demons are using to get into Rekai and Ningenkai. While you all take care of the demons trafficking there, I will have a specialized team go and fix the tear. Already, there are two suspects in Rekai who have used to barrier to get into here. My father is taking care of them." He finished solemnly at the thought of his father.

Yuusuke frowned sharply and looked up the Koenma, "Who are the people who got in?"

Kurama and Youko both thought of Kuronue.

Koenma stuck the binky back into his mouth and sucked on it harshly, "I have no clue. All my father would tell me is that it's a young human girl and a demon. However, he did tell me that he was more interested in the girl. Something about a weird aura."

Yuusuke swore silently as he thought of that girl with the creepy eyes and the odd aura he had bumped into this morning. He knew there was something odd about her.

"At any rate, we're wasting time. Go meet with Botan and fix this problem. The other team will already be there by the time you arrive." Koenma said as he dismissed them.

Kurama waited until everyone left the room to approach Koenma. "Koenma?" he said quietly.

Koenma looked up and was shocked to see Kurama still here. Usually he was the first to go out the door and just get the job done. "Yes, Kurama?" he inquired.

"Was Kuronue the demon?"

Koenma frowned at Kurama. He didn't even know so how did Kurama even get that notion? "Like I said before Kurama, I don't know who either of them are so I'm sorry but I will be of no assistance to you."

Kurama heaved a great sigh and toned out Youko's whining as he walking out the door. _Looks I'm going to have to play it by ear._

-

-

-

-

Kuronue slammed again the wall as a large blast of energy slammed into him. "Damn." he muttered to himself as he stood up and rotated his shoulders. Just as quickly he slammed his body weight into the big, bulky body that is Enma.

As Enma fell to the floor, Kuronue took the time to quickly wrap the small, indestructible, chain on his scythe around Enma legs. As Enma recovered and tried to stand, Kuronue stretched his wings and flew out of the way them pulled Enma legs beneath his so that he fell on the floor again. Kuronue gave a mirthful chuckle, "Having troubles getting up?" he asked as he withdrew his scythe and caught it easily in his right hand.

Enma scowled heavily before giving a glance to the girl. So far, she still hadn't figure out how to open it, so he thought he could toy with the bat a bit more. Gathering another energy ball in his hands he starting firing it off to the bat who was barely escaping the hits due to the agility his wings produced.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still having troubles opening the files. Quickly glances to Kuronue, she sighed in relief when she saw he was okay. The only problem Kuronue had was dodging Enma's large blasts.

Giving an angry groan she slammed her rather hard against an unseen area of the files. By pure luck, the dumb thing opened up but not reveal files, as she thought, but a very ingenious computer system.

_Please enter name. . ._

Was all that popped up. "How?" she whispered to herself. Before she knew it a small keyboard popped up. Excitedly she typed in "Kagome" thinking it would automatically show her who she was.

_56,092 entries found under _"Kagome"_. For better results please type in last name. . ._

Kagome nearly cried with frustration. Of course they would need a last name, duh! Deciding to use her last method she leaned a little forward towards the computer, "Um, I don't have a last name. . . sorry." she said quietly as if she was unaware of the chaos going on behind her.

_Please wait. . ._

And she did wait. Giving a backwards glance she saw Enma giving her the biggest and scariest glare to add to her new memory. A deep chill ran down her spine as she turned back to the computer hoping it would hurry up. Just like last time an object pushed itself in her face. Accept this time she didn't know what it was.

_Please put finger print in scanner. . ._

Kagome was once again giddy as she put her finger in the scanner. This time, she knew, this time she would figure out who she was. Then maybe she would live a normal regular life.

-

-

Kuronue glanced at Kagome and saw that she was putter her finger in some weird device. Giving a confused glance he completely missed the energy wave that sent him flying through the air until he slammed into a wall. Groaning he looked up the see Enma's aura getting darker and darker. _Somehow, I get the feeling that he was only warming up_ he thought with narrowed eyes.

Enma gave him the same sinister glare from previously as he gathered his energy, "Your little human should have never opened that file. Whatever she is looking for will never be achieved without death. Looks like your both out of luck." He chuckled deeply before sending out a pulsing energy wave that nearly knocked Kuronue down just by the feeling of it.

He gave a quick look to Kagome before taking off and deciding to grab her. He would rather take his chances trying to leave this place than try and take on Enma at this stage. He _couldn't _endanger himself like that. He _wouldn't_ endanger Kagome like that.

-

-

As Kagome pulled out her finger she felt a deep energy blast that _wasn't_ coming from Kuronue. Quickly she turned around to see Enma gathering all of his dark purple energy and getting ready to just let it blast the both of them to bits.

She chewed on her lip before looking at the computer screen again. She was absolutely shocked with what she saw.

_Error;; No such entry in data base. . ._

She stared dumbstruck at the computer. This small little computer held every humans identity, every one of their secrets. _I'm not in it. I'm not in it. I'm not in it._ she repeated over and over again in her head until she felt someone shaking her shoulders. Deftly, she looked up to see Kuronue saying something to her but the words just wouldn't go to her ears.

Her lips starting trembling as Kuronue gathered her into his arms with as much care as he could at this found. He expanded his wings and set loose towards the door. It was their only way out, the other way was death.

He knew where he was headed once death occurred, and he knew where Kagome was headed also. Just because she wanted to know who she truly was. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Oh no you don't!" Enma yelled with a roar and just like that the energy he was holding in all came bounding out. Yet, instead of self-preservation the only thought in his head was protecting Kagome. Pushing a numb Kagome down to the floor he covered her entire body with both his wings and body as the energy wave felt like someone was whipping every inch of his body.

Once all of the energy dissipated he tried to get up but couldn't.

_Damn,_ he thought before passing out.

-

-

A mind numbing pain ran through her body and paralyzed her to the core. Dozens of images flew by her face, yet she couldn't see what they were telling her. She felt like she was in a movie theater and the projector was all fuzzy so she couldn't even tell what was happening. Maybe her memories were playing with her. Sort of like a, "See what you want but can't have?" And she wanted it badly.

Suddenly the pain stopped and the only thing she felt was a weight on her body. Opening her eyes, she saw Kuronue. However, his eyes were closed. Why was he sleeping? Pushing his off of her she looked around the room. Then everything came rushing back. They were still in Rekai and right before she found absolutely nothing out from those files Enma was about ready to release a massive energy explosion.

Gasping she turned Kuronue's body over and searched for his heartbeat. She couldn't find one.

"Humph, I was hoping you would both die. But here he had to shield you with his body. How pathetic, you're just a human with no past. Who would do anything for you?" Enma asked rhetorically to himself as he glanced disdainfully at Kagome and Kuronue.

As Enma walked towards her he smirked and drew forth some more energy, "Looks like it's your turn now, young miss."

Then, like a taut wire, she snapped. Not knowing what she was doing she screamed for him to go away. Suddenly, an explosive pink aura slammed into Enma and she erected another light pink barrier around both her and the bat.

He felt as though she was sucking all of his energy out of him. He saw heaven, then he saw hell. He was young, but drastically turned old. She was making him go insane and he just wished she would kill him already.

As if she read his thoughts, invisible hands wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply. He was being asphyxiated and it was the most painful feeling in the world. He scratched at his throat and mentally pleaded for it to stop. Yet, there were no hands around his throat and no voices returning his begging words. He was going to die and he was going to die by a small slip of a human girl.

Yet, just a quickly the pain receded. The hands withdrew. The suicidal thoughts dismissed themselves and he was just lying on the floor alone and out of breath. When he looked over to the girl he saw her passed out, slumped over the fox.

After catching his breath, he stood and walked over to the girl. He narrowed his eyes in thought and scratched his chin. Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet.

-

-

Koenma walked into his fathers office as quietly as he could. His father was already seated in is chair but was lost in thought, which was odd. He shrugged it off and asked, "You wished to see me father?"

Enma shook himself from his thoughts and turned his attention to his son, "Yes, I need you to contact the old witch and tell her that two guests will be staying with her. Ask her to help the girl. She'll get it when she sees her." He said and turned back to thinking.

Koenma nodded his head and headed out the door. He gave one last glance at his father before heaving a deep sigh. His father was acting strange.

-

-

-

Kuronue groaned as he sat up from where he was. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes and tried to make himself focus. He felt like shit. Like he got really shit faced and now has a massive hangover. But he knew he didn't get drunk, so why did he feel like this? What was he dong last night?

Then it all came to him and he jumped off the couch to look to pat down his body. He wasn't dead! He wasn't dead!

He did a little jig before remember that Kagome wasn't in the room. Where was Kagome? He had shielded her with his body, so she should be alive. Then he remembered that although he saved Kagome, he didn't kill Enma.

His eyes grew wide. Did he kill her? Or see what made her **tick?** He grounded his teethe and set out to find a way out and kill Enma. He promised Kagome would be okay, so why the fuck wasn't she!

As she entered the next room, a bedroom, he was shocked to find a sleeping Kagome on it with two guards on either side of the bed. They jumped at his presence but then looked at the picture in their hands and went back to standing upright.

Kuronue ran over to Kagome's side and decided to examine every part of her. Well, except for her _parts_ because, well, she would kill him if she ever found out. She was unharmed but looked like she drained all of her energy out of her. What did Enma do to her?

"Ah, I see you're awake." Enma said from the doorway. He snapped his finger quickly and the two guards ran out of the room.

Kuronue gathered Kagome in his arms and stretched his to prepare to fly. That little gesture made Enma chuckle.

"Relax, your little human told me everything. You search for her past, correct?" Enma asked.

Kuronue merely tightened his hold on Kagome and rose an eyebrow.

This disgruntled Enma but he didn't let it show. He cleared his throat and continued, "Well, then what better place to look than Ningenkai itself? I've already arranged a place where you both can stay. It's in a temple, but don't worry about holy energy. They only use spirit energy there."

Kuronue scowled and asked, "Why are you doing this. I thought you wanted us dead."

Enma rose the other eyebrow, "You? Yes, her? No. I want to figure out what she is, and if putting her in Ningenkai can help me then so be it. I only kept you around because I doubt she would agree to anything _I_ say if I killed you."

Kuronue glared once more before looking down to Kagome. She was asleep so the decision was his to make. Go back to Makai with dead leads of go to Ningenkai and search and see if someone recognized her face. He bet people would, she did not have a face one could easily forget.

Scowling, he moved his body so Enma couldn't see what he was doing. He dipped his head low and whispered something so quietly that Enma couldn't hear. Enma frown in displeasure.

Kuronue sighed and finished what he was saying before he gave her a swift kiss on her forehead. He didn't understand why he did it, but he felt like it reassured him. Lying her back on the bed as gently as he could he turned around to face Enma.

"We have a deal." he said as he held out his hand for a handshake. As Enma grabbed the hand to start shaking, Kuronue pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "If anything that harms Kagome is connected to you, I will rip your head off and shove all of you organs down your windpipe."

Enma let go of Kuronue and rubbed his hand softly with a small smile on his face, "Understood." he told him before snapping his hand and making a portal appear. "Just go in through that and the old hag should be waiting for the both of you with hr assistant." he instructed.

Kuronue nodded and gathered Kagome in his hands as amiable as he could. Taking in a deep breath he stepped through the portal. Instantly everything from the previous room faded away until he was standing before a temple surrounded by bamboo and trees of every kind. It felt simply calm here.

An old woman with pink hair stepped before him and sized him up. Behind her a young woman with deep scarlet eyes and aqua hair stood with a compassionate smile. The old woman sigh, "Follow me." she grunted and led the way with the other girl giggling.

He tightened his hold on Kagome, _this better be worth it._

-

-

-

Ah! The plot thickens. Anywho, like I said above and questions on why I took so long look on my profile. Send me some feedback people. Oh yeah, I'm almost don't with a new Kagome/Hiei one-shot so yeah. Wait for me! If you see any mistake please tell me. Also, I shall start re-editing the previous chapters so yup. Vast changes will be made.

Much Love,

Fuzzy


End file.
